Multi-chamber containers are well known and have been frequently used for pills, candy, screws, bolts and other hardware supplies, tools and at least in one instance as a rack for stationery supplies. For example, an early patent of Karoff, U.S. Pat. No. 2,613,518 discloses a multi-compartment dish with contacting covers and a cover actuating rod. The dish can be used for serving candy, relishes or similar articles and also for containing jewelry or other small articles. The dish is in the form of a receptacle having a plurality of individual compartments which in turn are equipped with operable covers. As disclosed, the dish is equipped with a central handle together with means on the handle for simultaneously opening and closing the covers.
A capsule or pill dispenser is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,335 that includes upper and lower pill storage tiers each having twelve radial pill storage compartments. As shown each tier is covered by a rotatable dial cover having a generally horizontal opening for a pill insertion and a vertical opening for pill discharges. A somewhat similar pill container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,359 of McAllister et al. As described, the container includes a plurality of compartments and a lid such that when the lid is in the closed position, compartments cannot be opened. As disclosed, the container includes a plurality of trapezoidal shaped compartments disposed around a circular opening to form a polygonal shaped contour. The trapezoidal shaped covers each have an trapezoidal shaped lid that opens outwardly.
Further a detachable stationary case rack is disclosed in U.S. Patent of Huang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,696. As shown, the case rack has a polygonal bottom case divided into several compartments forming a hollow central shaft. The base of the rack has a packing set therein which packing includes several round balls to permit rotation of the whole assembly against the base. Through series connections, the number of stationery receiving cases maybe flexibly arranged according to requirements.
Notwithstanding the above it is presently believed that there may be a commercial market for an improved multi-chamber container with upper and lower chambers for pencils, pens and other stationery supplies. It is believed that there is a potential market because such multi-chamber containers have sufficient chambers to store stationery supplies in various sizes. For example, there are containers for large and small paper clips, for different sizes of post-its and compartments for ten to sixteen items. Further, such containers can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price, are portable, easy to use, rotatable, etc.